Talk:Kim of Kong/@comment-5032678-20120724202546
guess what olivia said there having a season three [https://www.facebook.com/ Facebook logo] Sign UpFacebook © 2012 http://www.facebook.com/olivia.holt.fan.page?ref=stream LikeOlivia Holt fan page · 20,353 like this2 hours ago · * =Hope everyone is having an awesome summer!! I am back home in Mississippi visiting my family and friends. Just want to give a shout out to all my fans.. you all are the best, thank you so much for your support ♥ I love you all :) = Like · Comment**Jessica Delos Santos, Aliez Palacio, Todd On Daybreak and 169 others like this. ***http://www.facebook.com/PeanutlynnZoe Blake I sent you a fan letter will you get it when you get back to california and is there gonna be a 3 season of kickin it2 hours ago ***http://www.facebook.com/olivia.holt.fan.page?ref=streamOlivia Holt fan page Yes, I will get my mail when I go back to Cali in Aug. :)2 hours ago · 1 ***http://www.facebook.com/alexandra.mejia.92Alexandra Mejia Cool what part cause i live in mississippi???2 hours ago via mobile ***Aries James i think u are so cute and a great actor! hope your having a great summer!2 hours ago via mobile ***Leo Howard I love you2 hours ago · 1 ***Leo Howard olivia2 hours ago · 1 ***http://www.facebook.com/kayla.lai.is.awesomeKayla Lai Olivia how come i can write on your fan page wall?2 hours ago ***http://www.facebook.com/landongs1Landon Smith Olivia... I live in Nesbit, MS. I want to meet you somewhere... :')2 hours ago via mobile ***Francesco Panarello good!:)2 hours ago ***http://www.facebook.com/william.armstrong.581William Armstrong Olivia nothing like home sweet home that is where the ♥ is2 hours ago ***Aries James olivia if u just say hey aries that would make my whole summer!!:)2 hours ago via mobile ***Ane Fredberg Sounds great ♥2 hours ago ***http://www.facebook.com/PeanutlynnZoe Blake Ok.... So if you dont mind me asking when do u get back just i think it would be cool if i got your letter and autograph the day before my birthday on 26 of aug2 hours ago ***http://www.facebook.com/PeanutlynnZoe Blake i wish i could meet you that would be an awesome b day presetn2 hours ago ***Celia Maria i hope you like your amazing summer!!!! ♥2 hours ago ***Riley McKinney Will you get my fan letterwhen u get back?2 hours ago ***Filip Faraniec You are great and remember that. Happy holidays: D: *2 hours ago ***Лазар Чоловић ‎:)2 hours ago ***Jordan Cardell Are you going to life fellowship this week Olivia? Haven't been there in a while and we all miss you!!2 hours ago via mobile ***http://www.facebook.com/teddy.wisniewski.1Teddy Wisniewski what about the people that are somewhat fans but really want to go out with you do you love us too ?2 hours ago · 1 ***Skylar Johnson Have fun!!! Love u Oliva!!!2 hours ago via mobile ***Jesus Villanueva have fun !!!!!!!!!!!2 hours ago ***Filip Faraniec Olivia would like to ask something just like hmm? xD If you could PM (by drawing it)2 hours ago ***Riley McKinney love ya2 hours ago ***Luis RiveraGarcia Your welcome I love all your shows! Nice Olivia keep up the good work alright2 hours ago via mobile ***http://www.facebook.com/josh.woronoffJosh Woronoff Come up to Memphis 2 hours ago via mobile ***http://www.facebook.com/sarah.bear.14811Sarah Bear Yur welcome Olivia and we love yu 2 gurll!!!♥♥♥2 hours ago via mobile ***http://www.facebook.com/irvin.lopez.9Irvin Lopez You get this a lot but i will say it again, you are so beautiful ;)2 hours ago via mobile ***Savanna Barnes hey i live in southaven Mississippi that is so cool and do jack and kim ever get together2 hours ago ***http://www.facebook.com/paxton.pietersPaxton Pieters Enjoy urself!!! ILY♥ when u coming to South Africa. Lol2 hours ago ***Adeena Ahmed Hey you gonna do another Shout out Video2 hours ago ***Paulina Stodulska We love you too ♥about an hour ago ***Kayla Zinckgraf Awww :)we love you too!about an hour ago via mobile ***Camilla Lovesdoingsth Thank you too, for being such a great person! :)about an hour ago ***Adam Jon Trojacek u r the bestabout an hour ago ***Adam David Cooper Olivia youre gorgeous but your charisma, spirit & kind, loving heart - THATS WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!about an hour ago via mobile ***http://www.facebook.com/aryelle.montecerAryelle Montecer Aww we ♥ you too! Have a good time in Mississippi!about an hour ago ***http://www.facebook.com/kiersten.kissinger.1Kiersten Kissinger I sent you a fan letter!! when will u get it and will u write back?about an hour ago ***http://www.facebook.com/mitzy.garzonMitzy Garzon Have fun!! =-)about an hour ago ***http://www.facebook.com/tessa.bolton.7Tessa Bolton Hey Olivia holt I live in olive branch and I know Emily grace robionson too she told me she knew you :)59 minutes ago ***http://www.facebook.com/donna.magers.7Donna Magers Hi Olivia!(: hope your having fun!! Follow me on Twitter?? @donna_magers32 minutes ago · 1 ***http://www.facebook.com/carneko.carterCarneko Carter love you olivia28 minutes ago ***http://www.facebook.com/glesni.davies.1Glesni Davies hey olivia i love your show kickin` it season 2 isn`t out here in Wales yet but i`m so exited btw i love your work21 minutes ago ***Nicolas Delaval i love you20 minutes ago ***Weronika Szewczuk Tousand of ♥, and have a good time rest of the summer!7 minutes ago via mobile ***Alexis Rowe When are you coming back down here girl ?3 minutes ago ads not by facebook if you cant see look at it yourself just go on her twiiter page and it will say Hope everyone is having an awesome summer!! I am back home in Mississippi visiting my family and friends. Just... http://fb.me/24jUlts9w [https://twitter.com/olivia_holt/status/227816901257084928 ' Expand ' ]*[https://twitter.com/olivia_holt# Reply ] *[https://twitter.com/olivia_holt# Retweet ] *[https://twitter.com/olivia_holt# Favorite] :))